


with you, my heart is content

by glockmemoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, M/M, just two husbands cooking dinner and going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir
Summary: kyungsoo will never tire of cooking with junmyeon
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	with you, my heart is content

**Author's Note:**

> hello again. 
> 
> i had started this a little while ago and only just got around to finishing it. it's just a lil fluffy piece that i think we all need right now, nothing too heavy or long or difficult to read (or at least i hope so). i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> also, i put this in all my fics, but i am on twitter! you can follow me @glockmemoir! you never know when i'll do a lil junmyeon thread.

kyungsoo’s got a random song playing in the background, and it’s loud enough to fill the silence of the kitchen without being too distracting. he hums along to the tune of the chorus as he washes vegetables in the sink, turning around to eye the clock on the stove every so often. junmyeon should be home any minute now.

and as if he’s been summoned, kyungsoo hears the telltale jingling of keys and the sound of their apartment door unlocking before junmyeon walks in with paint in his hair and across his cheeks. he looks tired, but a happy and soft and snuggly tired, the kind of tired that tells kyungsoo that today was a good day. junmyeon places his work bag on the couch (a soft, navy blue messenger that kyungsoo had gotten him for christmas last year) before walking into the kitchen and snuggling right up to kyungsoo. “hello.”

“how was work?” kyungsoo asks him, drying an arm to wrap around his cuddly husband. “you look like you had a good day.”

junmyeon smiles at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arms around his middle. “today was finger painting day.”

“i see,” kyungsoo snorts, fingering the specks of paint coloring junmyeon’s dark locks. he’s got a feeling that they got there all on junmyeon’s own accord. junmyeon is about as clean and tidy as the kindergarteners he works with. it’s a miracle that he manages to keep his classroom clean. “wanna help me with dinner?”

he feels- rather than sees- junmyeon’s nod before the latter is detaching himself to go off to the bathroom (presumably to wash his hands). junmyeon will probably be more in the way than out of it, but that’s okay. he can be his little taste-tester, like he always is. 

junmyeon returns just as kyungsoo is getting out their cutting board and a knife. there’s less paint on his cheeks, now, but his hair still looks like a mural, and it’s cute. junmyeon is cute, especially when he glues himself to kyungsoo’s side, eager and ready to do whatever he says. kyungsoo’s hand twitches to pat his head. 

kyungsoo will never tire of cooking with junmyeon. he’s just… the most studious, most endearing little sous chef kyungsoo could ever ask for. He approaches chopping vegetables with the same conviction that he does everything in life: earnest and sincere, putting his all into even the most mundane tasks. he’s ridiculously endearing, especially in his matching blue apron (kyungsoo’s is green) and with his tiny hands firmly gripping the knife (dull, because junmyeon can sometimes be a walking disaster, especially within the vicinity of sharp objects) that kyungsoo had given him to use. he earns himself a piece of carrot and a kiss on the cheek. 

junmyeon is also an excellent taste-tester. he isn’t too picky about food and is honest about how he feels. kyungsoo loves getting him to try new things, to see him scrunch his nose up when he doesn't like something or to see his eyes light up when he does. he’s so expressive. junmyeon has always been open and expressive, has to be in his line of work. it’s why all of his students love him, why their fridge is covered in birthday and holiday cards addressed to “mister kim”, everyone’s favorite endearingly goofy kindergarten teacher. 

kyungsoo holds up a spoonful of broth to junmyeon’s mouth, blowing a little over it so that it doesn’t burn him. “taste this, tell me what you think.”

junmyeon takes a sip of the broth, his nose scrunching up ever so slightly. “too salty,” he says, smacking his lips. “can you dilute it a little?”

kyungsoo nods, grabbing a small measuring cup to fill with water. he’d thought that the broth was a little too salty, and junmyeon just confirmed it. “thank you” he says once he’s poured some water into the boiling pot. he rewards junmyeon with another kiss on the cheek, and he’s rewarded with a small smile in return. “well done.”

they continue cooking just like that, kyungsoo asking for junmyeon’s opinion on either the broth or meat every so often. when the food is done, junmyeon sets their tiny dining table while kyungsoo plates their meal, and they spend the rest of the evening eating and chatting, laughing and basking in the sweet, sweet evening atmosphere that they’ve created. junmyeon picks pieces of cilantro out of his bowl (kyungsoo always forgets to skip it whenever it pops up in a recipe, just like junmyeon always forgets to turn off the heater before they go to bed) and plops them into kyungsoo’s, who, in return, gives junmyeon a few more pieces of meat from his own. The onions are a little chunky, thanks to junmyeon’s earnest attempts at chopping them, but that’s okay. as long as junmyeon is happy and satisfied with himself, kyungsoo will eat all the chunky onions in the world.

kyungsoo reads in bed while junmyeon does his nightly skincare routine, leaving his face baby-soft and dewy once he snuggles up to him when he’s done. junmyeon had spent the hour and a half between dinner and bedtime picking his clothes for the next day (junmyeon has always been like that, deliberating and agonizing over fabrics and color combinations for each of his outfits for lengthy periods of time. kyungsoo finds it as exasperating as he does endearing), all while kyungsoo responded to a few emails and watched a few re-runs of an old sitcom that he had playing in the background.

junmyeon’s hair is soft and damp when kyungsoo runs a hand through it, no speckles of paint in sight. junmyeon hums when kyungsoo gives his head a little scratch, shifting closer when kyungsoo puts an arm around him. “what are you reading?”

“nothing important,” kyungsoo responds, dog earring his page. the book is painfully boring, he wouldn’t mind not finishing it. “your hair smells good.”

“it always smells good,” junmyeon mumbles. his face is halfway smushed between kyungsoo’s shoulder and the pillow he’s leaning against. “i use your shampoo.”

kyungsoo pecks him on the forehead before reaching over to turn the lamp on their bedside table off when junmyeon points at it. junmyeon lays halfway on top of him, halfway on the bed when he resettles, taking up half of kyungsoo’s pillow and half of kyungsoo’s side of the bed. he’s extra snuggly tonight, it seems. “sleepy already? it’s only ten-thirty.”

junmyeon makes a soft, grumpy noise at kyungsoo’s gentle teasing, knocking his (pretty hard) forehead against the side of kyungsoo’s head. “it was finger painting day. i’m allowed to be sleepy.”

“of course you are,” kyungsoo replies, voice ridiculously fond and soft as he watches junmyeon wiggle around, trying to get comfortable again. “fingerpainting.  _ very _ taxing.” junmyeon makes the grumpy noise again, softly glaring when kyungsoo chuckles at him. he’s too sleepy for the glare to be anything but cute. kyungsoo kisses him in apology. “goodnight, jun.”

junmyeon gives him a sleepy smile, all cheeks and fluff. kyungsoo loves him more than anything. “goodnight.”

(when they wake up the next morning, kyungsoo is sweating and junmyeon is swearing under his breath, jumping up to turn the heater off.)

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't originally supposed to be as long as it is, but i just couldn't help myself. kyungmyeon hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
